vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Asuna
|-|SAO= |-|ALO= |-|Ordinal Scale= |-|Goddess of Creation Stacia= Summary Asuna Yuuki ''' (結城 明日奈, Yūki Asuna), better known by her username '''Asuna, is the deuteragonist of Sword Art Online. Prior to being trapped in the game, Asuna was known to be somewhat stuck-up and proud of her position in a well-to-do family. However, she was terrified by the thought of being unable to leave the game, but eventually found the resolve to take charge of her own fate, recklessly slaying hordes of monsters on her own and leveling up at a rapid pace to the point of gaining infamy within the community. Nicknamed "The Flash" for her nearly unparalleled speed, she crossed paths with Kirito numerous times, eventually becoming one of his closest allies and later his betrothed. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C in AR/real life, 8-B in VR | At least High 8-C | High 8-C | At least 8-C, 6-C with Geographical Manipulation | 4-A Name: Asuna Yuuki, Titania, Erika, "The Flash", "Berserker Healer", "Stacia", Star Queen Asuna Origin: Sword Art Online Gender: Female Age: 18 in GGO & Alicization (15 in SAO, 17 in ALO). At least 219 as Star Queen Asuna, possibly up to ~400 years old from vague context (Most scans solidly show she is 219, but a few scans implied she stayed in Underworld for much longer) Classification: Human, SAO Survivor, High School Student, Undine (ALO), Goddess of Creation (UW), Star Queen (UW) Powers and Abilities: |-|Real Life and SAO (Ordinal Scale)= Skilled Swordswoman and Markswoman in AR/real life. In VR she has everything from her SAO key |-|SAO= Same as before, with the addition of Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Sword skills amplify the user's speed and power, with the downside of leaving some aftercast delay), Enhanced Senses (via Hypersense and Distinguish), Regeneration (Mid-low in-combat. Low-mid over time (All VR avatars can regenerate entire lost limbs, however it takes time, thus it is not combat applicable). Note: The stronger the enemy is, the less effective the in-combat regen is), Status Effect Inducement (via Crystals), Status Effect Nullification (via Antidote Crystals and Potions), Healing (At least Low-Mid, via Heal Crystals and Potions), Teleportation (via Teleport & Corridor Crystals), Probability Manipulation, Immortality (Type 2), Limited Reality Warping (via Incarnation. Allows the user to change the world to an extent via their willpower or imagination. For those who are not conscious or adept with this ability, it is primarily used to increase the chances of winning a fight against stronger opponents or create miracles not possible normally. All virtual avatars are capable of Incarnation, however only those who recognize this ability can consciously use it to their advantage), Resistance to Pain (All virtual reality avatars have a pain absorber, which lessens the amount of pain one feels to negligible amounts, even with injuries such as decapitation) |-|ALO= Same as before (though before New Aincrad, ALO didn't allow the use of sword skills), with the addition of Flight (Can fly with her ALO Avatar's wings for ten minutes before being forced to land pre-New Aincrad. Post-New Aincrad she's able to fly for an unlimited amount of time), Healing (Undines have the ability to heal other players), Magic (Mostly support based such as healing and buffing), limited wall running (via being a lightweight race) |-|War of the Underworld Arc/Creation Goddess Stacia= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Senses, Master Swordswoman, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Healing, Limited Reality Warping (via Incarnation. Allows the user to change the world to an extent via their willpower or imagination. For those who are not conscious or adept with this ability, it is primarily used to increase the chances of winning a fight against stronger opponents or create miracles not possible normally. All virtual avatars are capable of Incarnation, however only those who recognize this ability can consciously use it to their advantage), Magic & Creation (via Sacred Arts), Summoning, Elemental Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Geographical Manipulation |-|End of Alicization/Star Queen Asuna= Greatly enhanced levels of all previous Alicization abilities, and including: Regeneration (Mid via Incarnation. Comparable to Quinella & Star King Kirito), Immortality (Type 1. Lived for over 200 years in the Underworld alongside Kirito. Should be the same as Quinella, as Star Queen Asuna meant to eternally rule the Underworld) and Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2. Can survive without oxygen in the depths of space, and is also comparable to Quinella and Star King Kirito). Should also have all of Quinella's abilities (And most likely to a higher level of them), as she grew stronger within those 200 years while Quinella remained stagnant, and by default takes one of the Administrator positions, having rediscovered and cracked all of Quinella's secrets to reforge the Underworld. Attack Potency: Street level in AR/real life (Comparable to Kirito and Eiji. Can take down SAO raid bosses in AR), City Block level in VR (Comparable to Kirito. Can harm An Incarnation of the Radius) | At least Large Building level (Comparable to Kirito and other high level players) | Large Building level (Should still be stronger than the characters that defeated the GeoCrawler, a beast with the height of a house and the length of multiple houses) | At least Building level+ (Fought evenly with Alice. Alice stated that she was stronger than most Integrity Knights), Island level with Geographical Manipulation (Shook the Underworld, comparable to Dark God Vecta and Kirito when powered by the world) | Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Star King Kirito, and helped him defeat the Abyssal Horror) Speed: Peak Human in AR/real life (Comparable to Kirito and Eiji), Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ combat speed; At least Hypersonic+ attack speed in VR | Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ combat speed (Comparable to Kirito and Yuuki. Has been shown to be able to cut bullets just like Kirito could in Gun Gale Online); At least Hypersonic+ '''attack speed (Can do multiple stabbing attacks faster than SAO Kirito can fully track) | '''Relativistic (Comparable to Kirito. Matched Alice blow for blow) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Star King Kirito, can summon a meteorite from interstellar distances) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown (Possibly comparable to Kirito, but that is uncertain) | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class in AR/real life, City Block Class in VR | At least Large Building Class | Large Building Class | Building Class+ | Multi-Solar System Class (Comparable to Kirito) Durability: Street level in AR/real life, City Block level in VR | At least Large Building level (Comparable to Kirito) | Large Building level | At least Building level+ (Comparable to Alice) | Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Kirito) Stamina: Peak Human in AR/real life, Superhuman in VR | Superhuman (Same as everyone else's VR avatars) | Vastly Superhuman (Walked off being slashed at and severely injured. Can withstand the pressure geographical manipulation causes) | Vastly Superhuman (Comparable to Kirito and Alice) Range: Standard melee range unarmed in real life, extended melee range with her rapier in AR. Extended melee range with her rapier, several meters with dash-type sword skills, up to tens of meters with strongest attacks (Some blows from could cover massive parts of An Incarnation of the Radius' body), several dozens to possibly up to a hundred meters with shockwaves in VR | Extended melee range with her rapier, several meters with dash-type sword skills | Extended melee range with her rapier, several meters with dash-type sword skills (Does not have this pre-New Aincrad), a few dozen meters with magic | Same as before, with the addition of several meters with Sacred Arts & Incarnation. Can go up to hundreds of meters to potentially kilometers with geographical manipulation. | Same as before, but at least Interstellar via Incarnation and Sacred Arts (Comparable to Kirito) Standard Equipment: Lambent_Light.png|Lambent Light Crest_of_Yggdrasil.png|Crest of Yggdrasil *'The Augma': A device that allows the user to use Augmented Reality technology. Real life only. *'Lambent Light:' A one-handed rapier forged by Asuna's friend Lisbeth, who said that it is of a quality that she can only forge once every 3 months. This became her primary and endgame weapon in Sword Art Online. *'Unnamed Rapier:' A one-handed rapier that Asuna uses in ALO. *'Crest of Yggdrasil:' A 1.5 meter long two-handed staff. It was given by Kirito after he accidentally broke off a branch from the World Tree in Alfheim Online. She uses this whenever she is relegated to a supportive role, often the party healer. This, in conjunction with her mastery of the rapier made her known in ALO as "Berserk Healer". *'Radiant Light:' The default equipment for the Stacia account. Intelligence: Asuna is a brilliant tactician as she was the Vice Commander of the strongest guild in Aincrad, the Knights of Blood Oath; leading the way against field bosses and raid bosses alike in the front lines. She is a masterful rapier user, to the point that she became known as "The Flash" for her speedy and dexterous strikes that even Kirito noted that he cannot follow. In addition, she always had the highest grades in school for most of her life, making her amazing academically, and she is quick to grasp concepts new to her, becoming adept at them within seconds. During her Star Queen years, she, alongside Kirito, has gained immense experience and knowledge in general as a engineer, ruler, politician, and swordswoman, and ruled an interstellar empire. Weaknesses: Sword Skills have a slight aftercast delay at the end of them in exchange for increased power. If Asuna loses willpower, confidence, or imagination on succeeding in an event, Incarnation will not activate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: All VR Avatars Incarnation: A secret skill passed down by Integrity Knights since ancient times, and one of the most important concepts in the Sword Art Online franchise. Incarnation refers to the ability to change the state of the world through pure willpower and imagination. This mainly includes creation, alteration, and destruction. It is the power which Sacred Arts derive from. Its effects are versatile, as the power has been used to wield invisible blades, create swords from the user's blood, transmute objects, increase the chances of an event happening, and much more. However, the power of an Incarnation ability can be matched by another Incarnation ability, and the use of Incarnation is mentally exhausting, requiring a lot of concentration and energy to perform. If the user is in a state where their will is not strong enough, they become unable to use Incarnation. There are a limited amount of people who can use Incarnation to its full potential, and much practice and experience is needed to be able to use it. This ability is most prominent in the Underworld, as this ability is one of that world's core mechanics. However this ability has also been shown multiple times throughout the series before the Alicization arc. Outside System Skills Outside System Skills (OuSS): As its name suggests, are skills that are the users own, unlike sword skills and magic that are provided for by the game engine. *'Switch:' A technique where two Players switch positions in-between an enemy's attack to recover Hit Points, chain attacks together without worrying about an aftercast delay, and/or burden the learning abilities of enemies if they are AIs. *'Hypersense:' The act of sensing hostile intention or killer intent, allowing the user to somehow react to attacks done outside of their field of vision. *'Distinguish:' Allows the user to eliminate background noise to focus on unnatural or certain sounds around her. *'Bullet Deflect:' As the name suggests, it allows the user to deflect bullets, showing the user's reaction time. *'Sword Skill Imitation:' Imitating the user of Sword Skills without the system's assistance, removing the aftercast delay, but sacrificing the power and speed of the actual skill. Star Splash.gif|Star Splash Flashing_Penetrator.gif|Flashing Penetrator Sword Skills Sword Skills (SS): A series of movements that allows the user to attack much faster than they normally could, but the movements required to perform the Sword Skill are fixed and cannot be canceled by the user after they begin performing it. Contrary to their name, Sword Skills do not have to be used with a sword. Also note that these may not be all of Asuna's Sword Skills, but simply most of the ones she has been shown to use. Cannot be used in Alfheim Online pre-New Aincrad (Can only use imitations). * Linear: A single, quick thrust forward. The skill has a remarkably short post-motion delay after usage, allowing multiple Linears to be chained in together at a very short amount of time. * Oblique: A low thrust skill. Its range is shorter than Linear's, but the power is higher due to the user's weight behind it. * Shooting Star: A charging rapier skill. * Flashing Penetrator: A high-powered charging attack that makes a sonic boom and leaves a trail not unlike the tail of a comet. Although the skill only really hits one target, anyone caught in its charge gets blown away. It is typically unused in a 1v1 situation due to requiring the user to sprint to build up speed but is a good attack to disrupt enemy positioning. It has long aftercast delay. * Parallel Sting: A 2-hit sword skill. * Triangular: A powerful 3-hit skill. * Quadruple Pain: A 4-hit combo that Asuna used against Yuuki's Mother's Rosario. Though she lost, it was notable that it brought Yuuki down to yellow health. * Neutron: A powerful 5-hit skill. * Star Splash: A high-level 8-hit combo that begins with 3 short thrusts to the chest that are notably low-damage but extremely fast, followed by two slashes at the legs, two jabs, high and low, and finally, a strong jab to the chest. Original Sword Skills Original Sword Skills (OSS): Sword skills made by or is inherited by the user from another. It is done by recording the creator's movements while the skill is being done. It is very difficult as it requires the user to do it perfectly as speeds above how they normally do, at speeds of that of sword skills. Cannot be used in Sword Art Online (Old Aincrad). * Starry Tear: A powerful 5-hit combo skill. * Mother's Rosario: An 11-hit combo she inherited from Yuuki. The skill begins with five consecutive stabs in a straight line from the top right to the bottom left. The user then draws their sword back and performs another five consecutive stabs in a straight line from the top left to the bottom right, perpendicular to the prior five. The two lines together form an X shape with their third hit overlapping. Finally, the user tilts their body and uses their entire strength to perform a last stab directly at the intersection of the cross-shape created by the former ten strikes. Magic Magic: Allows the user to use race-unique and Alfheim standard magic. Asuna, as an Undine is naturally inclined towards recovery-based magic and the water element but she also uses standard elemental magic to imbue her rapier with it. Alfheim Online (ALO) Asuna only. * Support Magic: Though capable of using other types of magic, the Undines are experts in using high-ranking recovery and support magic due to their high-level magic capabilities. * Underwater Combat: Due to their affinity with water, Undines are experts in underwater combat. This makes them valuable assets when faced with water-type monsters. * Wall Run: As one of the lightweight races, the Undines are capable of using the skill Wall Run, that, as the name suggests, allows them to temporarily run on walls. The normal limit is a distance of ten meters, but those with an extremely high sprinting speed are known to be able to run for about thirty meters. Key: Real Life (Ordinal Scale/Augmented Reality) and SAO (Ordinal Scale/Virtual Reality) | SAO (Aincrad) | ALO (Fairy Dance & New Aincrad) | Goddess of Creation Stacia (War of the Underworld Arc) | Star Queen Asuna (End of Alicization) Others Notable Victories: Aiz Wallenstein (Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?) Aiz's Profile (Speed equalized, SAO Asuna) Notable Losses: Weiss Schnee (RWBY) Weiss’ Profile (Post Timeskip Weiss with Summons restricted) Yumi (Senran Kagura) Yumi's Profile (Speed was equalized and Ice Queen mode was restricted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sword Art Online Category:Female Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Knife Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Creation Users Category:Light Users Category:Summoners Category:Earth Users Category:Immortals